


here in the grass with you

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fighter AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, kinda???, more like secret fighting lololol, some violence but like it's all staged btw, there is a character death but it's only mentioned briefly, there you go he doesn't even have a name but i figured i'd warn ya, this was an old tumblr prompt enjoy yeet, yeee there's my favorite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: first rule of fight club: suck your boyfriend's dick where people can see you





	here in the grass with you

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted anything here in 78 years so have this smol smutty thing i wrote a while ago for tumblr
> 
> tysm for everyone who's stuck with me through my (horrible) updating schedule. i'm still alive (but i'm barely breathing). been swamped with work and shit so. yeah.
> 
> much love <333

 

 

 

 

Tobio punched Hinata in the face, then whirled around and kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying onto his back. Hinata landed with an _oof_ , then a snarl, and he sprang back up. He dashed in close, raised his arm to block Tobio's left hook, jabbed in with his own slug right to Tobio's belly. Body shot. Tobio gasped, groaned, rolled away from the hit. He danced on the balls of his feet, bounced side to side, arms raised around his head. He narrowed his eyes at Hinata, murderous intent pouring from him. Hinata looked back at him with just as much wild, manic energy.

“Okay, everyone! That’s enough for today. Wrap it up!”

     Tobio and Hinata relaxed at once, lowering their fists. They took off their padded sparring helmets and gloves, bowed to each other, then bowed with the rest of their judo class to the teacher at the front of the room. “Thank you, sensei!” the students called.

The teacher dismissed them, then took her bag and left. Tobio and some others gathered at one end of the room, chatting in low voices. A few of them were complimenting Kageyama’s skills, and he accepted the compliments with silent gratitude, a little awkward around the others. Some of the students in the class with him were younger, but most were a few years older, some even full grown adults. They praised aspects of his sparring like his sturdiness and strength. He just thought he’d been too stiff.

“Oi, Kageyama.”

     Tobio's face clouded, and the room stilled. The people talking to him went quiet. He looked up from his bag.

Hinata Shoyou stood over him, bag already slung over his shoulder. His _gi_ hung open at the front, his arms crossed over his bare chest. He was breathing hard, beads of sweat glinting on his forehead. Tobio stared at him coolly, hoping his own perspiration wasn’t obvious. Around them, a small crowd of the other students silently gathered. He ignored them. He had eyes only for Hinata.

“When are you going to beat me for real, Kageyama?”

A muffled chorus of _oohh_ s came from the younger students, and the older adults chuckled.

But then Tobio dropped his bag and stood to his full height, his legs planted firmly, fists clenched, shoulders broad and hunched with power, and the snickering laughs choked off. Most of them had never sparred with Kageyama Tobio before. Most weren’t good enough. Most were too afraid. Only one ever sparred with him, the only one Kageyama bothered to pair with. Hinata. But the rest of them still recognized the power in his body, the latent strength lurking in his muscles that, when he took his stance, radiated from him like an aura of death.

Everyone instinctively backed away. Only Hinata still stood in front of him, arms crossed, staring straight up at him, unfazed by Tobio's height or strength. To him, they were only obstacles. Something to climb. Tobio's lip curled.

“I can beat you anytime you’d like, dumbass,” Tobio said, planting his hands on his hips, casual as could be. All his awkwardness was gone. Everyone knew of the rivalry between these two. It seemed Hinata was the only person Tobio could talk to without any anxiety; he was also the only person Tobio strove the most to beat in every single lesson.

“How about right now, _Bakayama_?” Hinata’s face was flushed, and his eyes gleamed. Tobio knew the others couldn’t see it, couldn’t detect the subtle shift, but he could. Hinata’s entire body practically vibrated with an energy that wanted release. Tobio hated to admit it, but his stamina was nothing compared to Hinata’s. How he could keep going was beyond understanding.

But if Hinata wanted to fight, who was Tobio to say no?

“Outside,” he said, bending to grab his bag. “Behind the dojo.”

Hinata nodded, eyes glimmering with the spark of a challenge. “Good.” He turned, and the other students who followed him around like his fans marched after him, giggling and whispering among themselves.

     Tobio watched him leave, then slung the bag over his shoulder. He paused, turned. The other students in the room quickly went back to their bags and gear, trying to avoid his gaze. Good. He didn’t need anyone to follow.

•••

The first time Tobio ever flew, it was a short flight. His feet were kicked out from under him, he was flipped over his master’s back, and then there was nothing but air all around him. Gravity had no hold over his body. His back arched over his master’s shoulders, his legs flailed wildly, his arms reached for some kind of support. But within himself, deep in the center of his being, time stopped. He felt eyes looking at his body, watching him fall, and he thought they may have been his own.

The landing was always hard. His master taught him that again and again. _Up into the air, Tobio-chan, then down like the lightning, fast!_ He needed to prepare for falls by knowing where his own gravity was, not the earth’s. _The world’s gravity will pull you in, Tobio-chan. Resist it! Do not be pulled down where I cannot follow. Resist! Find your own gravity. Find your own force to push the world._

Tobio was only eleven when his master died. He’d been a private judo tutor, hired to instruct the only Kageyama child in how to defend himself. At first, it was supposed to be light training, something fun. But so often the sweetest things cause the most bitter pain. Kageyama’s gradually more intense lessons over the years taught him one kind of pain.

Losing his first friend taught him another.

_It takes one moment, Tobio-chan_ , his master had said, his wispy gray beard fluttering in the breeze as they sipped tea on the back porch, looking out over the small rock garden in his master’s tiny yard. His eyes had sparkled that afternoon with the sunlight like he saw something on the other side of the garden, something Kageyama couldn’t see yet. Three days later, the old man would be in the hospital, his heart finally unable to take the burden of its long and violent and loving life. It would give out while he slept there, surrounded by the ghosts of his students, some-eighty of his children. _It only takes one moment to realize you love something. If you love something, you must fight for it. That is why I teach you, Tobio-chan._

Several weeks after he joined the nearest dojo, Tobio began to understand there was no one who could properly challenge him the way his master had. He begged his parents to let him quit, but they refused to hear it. He’d loved judo before, why quit now? He couldn’t explain it to them. He couldn’t make them understand that it doesn’t only take one moment to fall in love with something. It takes one moment, one loss, to make you feel utterly broken.

But he stuck with it. No Kageyama had ever quit from anything before, or at least that’s what his father told him, so by god, he’d keep practicing judo. Tobio went through the motions as the years passed, learned what he could from the various teachers at different levels, plateaued. He had other things to worry about soon enough. Secondary school. His new volleyball team. The strange new way girls would look at him when he walked through the halls, like he was a culture of blood cells under a microscope and they wanted to look closer, but didn’t want to get their hands dirty yet.

Time passed, as it always does. Time can be cruel that way. It leaves nothing behind but stories that are only as good as the amount of times you tell them. And even then, they change. In a new school, with new friends, Tobio had no one to tell his stories of judo. He had no one who shared something he loved. Something he had learned to fight for.

•••

The day he met Hinata Shoyou—bright, fiery eyes boring into his as they faced off on the sparring mat—Tobio remembered what it was like to fly again. For the first time, he was knocked down, sent tumbling back, and he lost his gravity.

The day he met Hinata Shoyou—loud, chipper voice and a cunning, friendly smile—Tobio remembered what it was like to push himself, force his muscles to strain and resist another body. A cold ember in his belly sparked, a flame caught, a fire ignited into a roaring inferno. He remembered what it was to feel heat.

The day Kageyama Tobio met Hinata Shoyou, his master’s voice pumped through his body like blood, like breathing, like a whisper.

_It takes one moment, Tobio-chan. It only takes one._

•••

When Tobio got outside, Hinata was waiting for him, his bag thrown to the ground. He’d removed the top half of his _gi_ , which some girl clutched in her hands. She and the other girls practically drooled over him, but Hinata ignored anything they said or did. He simply waited there, stance wide, arms folded. Tobio studied the way Hinata’s biceps bunched up when he folded his arms like that, the way his abs clenched when he caught sight of Tobio rounding the corner, like their fight had already begun. There was no denying Hinata’s strength. He was the only opponent Tobio acknowledged in the class. The only one worth fighting.

     Tobio dropped his bag next to Hinata’s. He took off the top half of his _gi_ , too, and draped it over his bag. The girls surrounding Hinata suddenly seemed to waver, staring at Tobio's bare torso, torn between their loyalty and the adventure of getting to explore something new. Tobio kept his eyes on Hinata, and he almost laughed to himself. As if he’d bother to let these girls get anywhere near him. He had an enemy to crush.

“Hinata,” he called as he walked towards him. His fists clenched at his sides. “Are you ready for the thrashing of a lifetime?”

Hinata grinned, and a breeze suddenly whipped at his hair. He looked wild, like a beast of the mountain come down to face a lonely warrior. But that warrior would be stronger, Tobio would show him. No amount of raw, animalistic ferocity could match the cold precision of disciplined power. If Hinata was the monster, then Tobio would be the warrior. He would slay this monster right here and now.

No one said “Go.” None of Hinata’s spectators raised an arm to signal the beginning. They stood there on the sidelines, silent and tense, eyes flicking back and forth between the two facing off. Even they could feel the rising pressure, the building static energy that sparked between Hinata and Tobio, a lightning bolt about to strike.

Then Tobio twitched a muscle, Hinata shifted his foot forward, and their battle began.

They flew at each other. Tobio like a spear, sturdy and strong; Hinata like an arrow, quick and supple. They clashed, fists flying into perfect blocks, kicks and leg-holds inverted instantly, a chokehold slipped out of, a headlock broken, grabs and jabs and slices and chops.

They were everywhere, all over each other. Tobio flipped Hinata over his back, but Hinata simply rolled out of it and pinned Tobio's arm. Tobio managed to spin away, then came back with a strike to Hinata’s face. The other boy ducked, retreating back, head bobbing, arms raised in perfect position. Grinning widely.

     Tobio snarled. This dumbass was smiling? 

“What’s wrong, Bakayama,” Hinata called. “Too slow to catch me?”

     Tobio's eyes widened. Too slow? Too _slow_? _No one was faster than him._

“Shut up, dumbass,” he growled. He lashed out for him, but Hinata jumped away again. The cold, analytical part of Tobio's brain was impressed with his speed, but the part of his brain currently active was the part screaming _RIP HIS ARMS OFF!_

On the sidelines of their fight, Hinata’s little fan club was cheering for him, though some had begun to cheer for Tobio, too. He barely registered them. He saw only red. Red anger, red bloodlust, red hair, red eyes, gleaming light like a bleeding sunset. He blinked, sweat dripping into his eyes. He was breathing heavy. _Where was Hinata?_

Something jabbed into his side. He grunted, dropped to one knee. He glanced to his right. Hinata was on the edge of his vision, a flash of red hair, red everywhere, bouncing on his feet, side to side, side to side, god this was exhausting, but he could keep going, _how_ could he keep going, what was inside his stupid, puny body that made him keep going…

     Tobio forced himself to stand with a groan. He craved murder. His eyes found Hinata’s. Hinata looked calm as he stared into the face of his death.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Tobio hissed. He held his abdomen, a slight twinge of pain now throbbing dully, becoming sharper and more constant. His side must have been bruised. Hinata was good, very good, to get through his defense.

Hinata’s eyes glimmered. His defensive position slacked. He stared at Tobio, head titled, those eyes searching, searching, red. Golden. The wind tugged his hair. It cooled both their bodies, slick with sweat and steaming from the effort. Their chests expanded in rhythm, breathing in, out, exhaustion, exertion, the strain of their bodies both thrilling and tiring. Tobio saw Hinata’s legs shaking. His own arms were trembling. They were too evenly matched—Tobio's strength, Hinata’s speed.

But there was solid, heavy power in Hinata’s muscles. His punch to Tobio's ribs proved that.

And there was lightning, quicksilver speed inside Tobio. He would show Hinata. He would show all of them.

“I’ll kill you,” he said again, his breath returning to normal, his pulse evening out. He straightened, dropping his hand from his ribs. He watched Hinata, waited to see how he’d react.

Hinata only smiled. “You’ll have to catch me first.”

Then he was gone.

     Tobio stared at the spot where he’d been. Hinata’s fans stared as well. They looked to Tobio.

He was gone, too.

It took him only a moment to register what had happened. Hinata, being the shrimpy string-bean he was, hadn’t vanished, but had sunk into the high grass. Tobio had to begrudgingly admit the brilliance of Hinata’s maneuver. He’d steered their fight towards the area of wild grass in the field behind the dojo, and now was taking advantage of it. Tobio would have to find him before he could finish him.

He peered through the grass, stepping carefully. He knew Hinata’s senses were as sharp as his own. One false step and he’d give away his location. He brushed aside some of the stalks. Careful, step careful, breathe as silently as possible, careful, Hinata knew his breathing, he had to mask it, careful, he knew Hinata’s breathing, he had to listen for it, careful, careful—

A hand touched Tobio's neck, fingers solid and straight like a dagger, right to the throat, and he froze.

“Dead,” Hinata said, appearing from the grass to the left. He kept his hand at Tobio's neck, fingers grazing under his jawline, hovering right over a central nerve that he could press any second, and Tobio would drop like a stone.

     Tobio glared at him. “You used the grass. That’s not fair.”

Hinata shrugged. “Terrain is always part of a fight. Use your surroundings, young one.”

     Tobio scowled. “I told you to stop calling me that. Just because your birthday—”

“Uh-uh, young grasshopper,” Hinata said, his voice playful. “What happens when one of us wins?”

     Tobio swore. His glare would have made a baby cry, but Hinata only grinned. Finally, muttering to himself, Tobio bowed stiffly at the waist. “I am the biggest poo-head in all of Japan,” he said through gritted teeth.

“I thought you had to say ‘in the world,’ Kageyama-kun,” Hinata teased.

     Tobio grimaced. “In the world,” he corrected.

Hinata laughed. “Good.” He dropped his hand from Tobio's neck. His eyes gleamed, curious, hesitant. “Are we done for today, Tobio?”

     Tobio's cold glare slipped, then crumbled. He sighed, nodded. “Yes, Shoyou, enough for today. I’m fucking tired.”

“ _Gaahh_ , me too! If you were tired, why didn’t you say anything?”

     Tobio snorted. “And look like a wimp in front of your little fan-club? Please.”

Hinata laughed. “Bakayama,” he said fondly, sliding forward to slip his arms around Tobio's waist. “The whole reason we do this is to make you look like a badass. Trust me, they’re all scared of big, mean Kageyama-kun. No one in the dojo is gonna steal me away.” He smiled.

     Tobio grunted, lowering his head to bury his face in Hinata’s hair. Sweaty hair. Gross. “I know that, dumbass. You’re not exactly shy about the whole, ‘I’m gay!’ thing with everyone there. I just want to make sure. I get, you know…” He hesitated. “Scared,” he murmured into Hinata’s hair. “Scared that someone will—I don’t know—whisk you away, or—I don’t know.”

Hinata leaned back. He looked up at Tobio. “Bakayama,” he said softly. He took Tobio's face in his hands, pulled him down to his mouth. He kissed him. There in the field of grass behind the dojo, hidden from the others, he kissed Tobio, deeply, sweetly, the taste of their own sweat salty on their lips, their mouths warm and wet inside each other, close, close, they were so close, touching, touching everywhere.

     Tobio paused. He looked down at Hinata. Hinata looked up at him. They didn’t speak, though their bodies were doing plenty of it for them.

“We shouldn’t,” Tobio murmured, but his hands had already found Hinata’s waist.

“No,” Hinata whispered, his arms snaking around Tobio's torso, fingers trailing lightly over his broad back and shoulders. “We really shouldn’t.”

“Someone might see.”

Hinata looped his hands around Tobio's neck and leapt up, wrapping his legs around the other boy’s hips, jamming himself in close. So close. He pressed his forehead to Tobio's. “If anyone sees us,” he said, his breath sweet and warm on Tobio's face, “it’ll be because you’re too fucking big. Get down here in the grass with me, Tobio, and show me if you’re really tired after all.”

     Tobio dropped to his knees, supporting Hinata with his hands spread across his lower back. Hinata wrapped his legs tighter around him. Tobio stared into Hinata’s eyes. Golden, fiery, hungry eyes. “You want to? Here? Now?”

Hinata closed his eyes and leaned his head back, hanging off Tobio's neck. Sunlight warmed his pale throat. “I want you,” he said. “I always want you.”

     Tobio leaned forward and kissed the soft skin of Hinata’s throat. He pressed his mouth to where the collarbone met the neck, grazing his teeth over the smooth flesh. Hinata whimpered. Tobio's knees went weak at the sound.

He slowly let Hinata down onto his back, laying him on the ground. Hinata sighed, sprawling out like a languid cat. He grinned up at Tobio, his face glowing in the golden sunlight filtered through the high grass. Tobio leaned down and resumed kissing him. His neck. His chest. The light dusting of freckles on his shoulders. His nose. His mouth. His cheeks. His mouth. His forehead. His mouth.

“Ah, Tobio,” Hinata murmured, his voice strained. “ _Shit_.”

     Tobio hummed, kissing Hinata’s neck again. He could feel the Adam’s apple in Hinata’s throat bob as he swallowed, heard the wet sound of Hinata’s tongue licking his lips, the soft sigh, the moan when Tobio pressed his knee right _there_.

“It’s a good thing you took your _gi_ off,” Tobio breathed, his lips red and swollen as he pressed light, fluttering kisses to Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata’s upper chest was wrecked with the marks of his mouth. “I probably would have ripped it right off you.”

Hinata smiled at him. “There’s still plenty for you to rip off me, Tobio. For example, my pants are incredibly uncomfortable right now. Could you do something about that?”

     Tobio grinned. Pressing kisses to Hinata’s body—his pecs, his sternum, his belly, his hips—he moved down Hinata’s torso until his mouth arrived at the cinched elastic of the waistband of his pants. He glanced up as he slowly, coyly, took the waistband in his teeth.

Hinata let out a shaky laugh, and Tobio heard a breathy “ _Oh my god_.” He smiled around the fabric in his mouth, and he began to pull down, still looking up at Hinata.

“Yes, Tobio, _fuck_ , keep looking at me like that,” Hinata groaned. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

     Tobio smirked. He growled into the fabric, tugging it, teasing. Hinata laughed, moaned, sighed. “Tobio,” he said weakly. “Get them _off_ me.”

Reaching up to use his hands along with his mouth, Tobio dragged Hinata’s pants down. He spat them out, gazing hungrily down at the tight, bulging underwear still in his way. He pressed his palm to the bulge, then his other palm, wrapping both hands along Hinata’s entire length through the fabric of his boxers. “Shoyou,” Tobio said. “Have I ever told you I fucking love how big you are?” He pressed his lips to the bulge. A stain of precum already leaked through the boxers.

Hinata squirmed, holding his breath, trying to keep himself from gasping out loud. “Tobio, _mm_ , _shit_ , please…please just get them off, I want you on me so bad…”

     Tobio needed no further encouragement. He grabbed the hem of the boxers and, with the help of Hinata wiggling his hips, ripped them off as well.

Hinata’s cock fell out of the tight fabric, laying against his thigh, thick and heavy. Tobio stared at it, licking his lips, his mouth hanging open. “Shit,” he whispered, laughing a little. “I want that in my mouth so fucking bad.”

Hinata propped himself up on his elbows, gazing down at Tobio lazily. “So take it,” he said quietly. “I want you to have it.” He closed his eyes again. “I want you to have all of me.”

     Tobio took Hinata’s cock in his hand, stroking it lightly at first. It was thick and warm in his fingers. He leaned down and kissed the head lightly. Hinata hissed. “ _Fuck_.”

     Tobio placed his lips to Hinata. It was less like swallowing, more like forming his mouth to fit the cock. Less like bobbing up and down, more like bowing in prayer, opening his throat to take in sweet notes of music as they thrust into his mouth their eternal hymn of _yes, yes, yes_.

     Tobio wrapped his lips around Hinata, taking him deep into his throat. Hinata gasped and groaned, bucking his hips gently upward, pushing deeper into Tobio's mouth. He filled Tobio's throat until Tobio couldn’t breathe, and still there was more to take. Tobio swallowed so his throat would constrict, growing tight, and Hinata cried out, bucking again, thrusting, thrusting. Tobio withdrew, pulling off Hinata with a _pop_ , then dove back in to kiss the light hairs of his crotch, the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Hinata squirmed and moaned and fisted his hands in Tobio's hair, his body growing warm and flushed.

     Tobio spat on Hinata’s dick, making it slick, and wrapped his fingers around it, stroking slowly along its entire length.

“Ah, Tobio, _shit_.”

     Tobio jerked harder, licking and kissing the head, his tongue playing with it.

“ _Tobio_ …”

He put his mouth back over Hinata’s cock, bobbing down on it as he jerked, swallowing him deep, deep, deep. It was warm inside his mouth. It was heavy.

“Tobio—I— _shit_ , I’m—”

He groaned around the thickness in his throat, humming into Hinata’s body, telling him _yes_ , telling him _now_.

Hinata’s fingers pulled at Tobio's hair, pushed his head down on him further. He cried out, he moaned, he bucked and thrusted and trembled under Tobio's mouth.

“Tobio, I’m gonna—I’m about— _fuck_.”

He arched his back, curling up over Tobio's head. He grabbed Tobio's hair. Tobio grunted, a flash of pain in the back of his head, a flash of pain in the front as Hinata jerked himself deeper into his throat, pushing in, and in, and in, down deep, deeper, so deep. He hit the back of Tobio's throat, surrounded by his warm, tight mouth, his swollen, drooling lips. He pushed, Tobio went down, and together they met, the mouth a sheath, the cock so full and heavy. He leaked onto Tobio's tongue, and Tobio tasted him, knew he was ready, knew the wave was coming. He felt Hinata start to pull out of his throat, but Tobio grabbed his hips and pushed his mouth down further, making his message clear.

_In my mouth, Shoyou. Fill me with you._

Hinata gasped above him. His fingers curled in Tobio's sweaty hair, pushed his face down, filled his cheeks and mouth and tongue and throat. Tobio could taste nothing but Hinata, breathed nothing but his scent, felt nothing but his skin under his hands, heard nothing but the quick gasps. And then his body went rigid. Hinata’s abs clenched under Tobio's fingers. Tobio swallowed, and swallowed again, and again, sucked, tightened his throat, opened his mouth as wide as possible, nearly gagging under the girth inside him.

Then Hinata arched his back again, he pushed in, and he exploded in Tobio's mouth.

     Tobio almost choked. It hit the back of his throat and stung his tongue a little, but he swallowed greedily, hungrily, drinking like it was nectar from an oasis. He licked Hinata clean, sucking him dry. Hinata collapsed, gasping, his chest heaving. Tobio continued to kiss him, lick his cock clean, his crotch, his abs. He kept kissing him even when every drop was drained from the tip of Hinata’s swollen cock. Tobio was insatiable, never full.

He felt hands on the side of his face, and he looked up. Hinata gazed down at him, face sweaty, cheeks flushed, eyes hooded and tired. He smiled lazily, and he looked so beautiful Tobio thought he might choke again. He smiled back, turned his face a little, pressed his lips to Hinata’s hand, kissed his palm, his fingers, felt Hinata caress his cheek, his jaw, warmth spreading between them, warmth blossoming inside him like fire, like sunlight.

He helped Hinata drag his pants back over his legs, then wrapped himself around Hinata’s warm, little body, letting Hinata rest his head on his bicep, weaving his fingers through his bright hair, breathing in his scent, his warmth, his light.

Hinata shifted and looked up at Tobio. Tobio looked down at him. He didn’t want to look at anything else for the rest of his life. Nothing could be more beautiful than this. The boy in his arms, the field of grass around them, their bare bodies open to the world. This was the only moment Tobio saw, and it was enough. _It only takes one moment, Tobio._

“I love you,” Hinata said, leaning over to press his lips to Tobio's.

Ah. It wasn’t enough. There was always more.

     Tobio kissed Hinata’s neck, making him giggle. Look, even more. There was never enough. Tobio would always want more of this. More of him. More of Hinata. He wanted the kissing. He wanted the world that existed outside them while they kissed. The things they said after kissing. The things they did before and during. The people they were, the people they would be. He wanted all of that. He wanted it so much, but he had no idea how to explain it to Hinata. Hinata, who could read his emotions better than a mirror. Hinata, who pretended to fight him all the time in a stupid judo class because he knew how self-conscious Tobio was. Hinata, who knew Tobio above all others. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. There was no way to explain any of it. No way to say it without breaking.

     Tobio said, “I love you too, Shoyou.”

And Hinata smiled because he understood.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> changed my tumblr url recently btw: sagechan.tumblr.com
> 
> hmu with headcanons about hinata's dick being bigger than kageyama's lmao


End file.
